


Safe and Loved

by AlphaFeels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, attack of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluff flufferson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Loved

‘I don’t understand you Arthur.’ Merlin sighed as his fingers traced loops and swirls on his lover’s chest. 

‘I think you need to go to sleep-’ ‘no no no! No excuses just go to sleep, cause if you don’t you’ll look horribly sleep deprived and you’ll get big bags under your eyes and-’ 

‘Fine! Fine-’ 

‘and you’re mouth will be unattractively hanging open and-’ Arthur continued with a ridiculous grin on his face, he was clearly enjoying winding up his manservant.

Merlin stretched forwards and kissed Arthur, he’d done it to shut the prat up, but after their lips met neither man wanted to pull away. He could feel Arthur’s hands in his hair, feel the heat that rolled off him, prat or not Arthur felt like home and Merlin never wanted to leave. If Merlin had had the choice he would have gladly stayed huddled under the warm bed sheets with Arthur forever…

Merlin curled closer to Arthur, closed his eyes and went to sleep feeling safe and loved.


End file.
